


barrier

by lololhoho



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololhoho/pseuds/lololhoho
Summary: it was just like any normal day for sana and tzuyu as they prepared to go to bed when.....
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**"i'm laughing for no reason,  
i'm thinking of you again.  
is this similar to what love is?  
the afternoon sun and the night moon, they don't know my heart."  
-be with you ; akdong musician**

-

it was just like any normal day for sana and tzuyu as they prepared to go to sleep at 11.39 pm....except for one thing, there was a girl who was making barriers in the middle of the large king-sized bed out of the pillows that they had.

the blonde girl looked at the younger girl in front of her who had tissue papers stuffed up her very-reddened nose.

"chewy-ah, what are you doing?" the older girl asked, trying to stifle a laugh. "and you look like rudolph!"

"ah unnieee...i told you, i'm having a cold but you won't let me sleep on the couch!" tzuyu whined.

"but you know i can't sleep without youuuuu..." the older girl whined back.

"well too bad sana unnie, i am making a barrier to separate the both of us." tzuyu didn't want to spread her illness to sana so she had no choice but to do this.

"but i want to cuddle you to sleep chewy-ah..." sana pouted.

tzuyu wanted to give in to her right now thanks to that girl being so irresistibly cute.

"but unnie...i...i...ahh..AHCHOOOO!" that big sneeze caused the tissues that were stuffed up her nose to come flying out which resulted in sana bursting out in laughter.

tzuyu groaned, now she felt even sicker.

-

"there all done!" tzuyu smiled triumphantly as she had finished making the barrier in the middle of their bed.

"but chewy-ah...." sana pouted again as she knew tzuyu would always give in to her.

"please unnie, just for tonight okay? if you get sick manager oppa would have my head!" the sick girl chuckled lightly.

"alright...." sana frowned as tzuyu got up to turn the lights off.

they then went to their respective sides.

as they both shut their eyes and tried to fall asleep, they knew that they would not be able to do so.

tzuyu was still wide awake and facing the wall while sana was tossing and turning, trying to find the 'perfect' position to fall asleep in but of course, to no avail.

in the end, tzuyu turned to face the older girl.

she wanted to embrace her so badly to sleep.

she needed her.

"you know what, screw this." she remarked as she pulled sana into her arms.

"yah chewy-ah! you scared me!"

"sorry unnie...i just...could not sleep without you in my arms..." tzuyu said with her head down.

her strong arms were around sana now, embracing her like her life depended on the blonde girl.

although it was dim, sana knew that the younger girl was blushing.

she positioned herself properly and nuzzled her head into tzuyu's chest.

she inhaled tzuyu's natural scent as she slowly closed her eyes.

tzuyu's right hand was under sana's head while her left hand was on her waist, pulling her closer. their legs were now tangled together.

manager oppa was definitely gonna have her head the next day but tzuyu didn't mind, she never felt as blissful as now.

their bodies moulded together really well as tzuyu smiled contentedly, burying her face onto sana's head.

sana was slowing falling asleep like a baby in their mother's arms when suddenly,

"unnie..."

"hmm?" sana answered without opening her eyes.

"are squirrels always this comfortable to cuddle with?"


	2. sneezing squirrel

**you are my once in a lifetime.  
you're a wide and large universe.  
woke me up, made me smile again,  
the one and only person.  
you are my,  
you are my once in a lifetime."  
-once in a lifetime ; tiffany**

-

the next day, a certain squirrel slowly wakes up to the bright sunlight passing through the thin curtains.

she slowly sits up and groans as she felt her head throbbing really badly. her eyes tried to adjust to the light as her right-hand moves to her side to feel for her lover but all she touched was the soft duvet.

she looks to her side and frowns to see tzuyu not beside her hence she slowly gets off the bed to find her, half-awaked.

sana trudges her way to the kitchen as she tries not to stumble or trip on air being the klutz she was.

as she steps into the kitchen, she sees tzuyu cooking something over the stove and walks towards her.

her back was facing her so she didn't know sana was here until she felt something warm back-hugging her.

sana wrapped her arms around tzuyu's waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"look who's finally up." the younger one said with a light chuckle. "you feeling okay?" she asked, concerned after what happened last night.

"hmm" was all sana replied as she inhaled tzuyu's intoxicating scent.

the younger one turned her attention back to the stove when suddenly,

"where are the others chewy-ah?" a sick, raspy voice asked.

tzuyu immediately turned the stove down and turned to look at the blonde whose arms were still around tzuyu.

tzuyu lifts sana's head by the chin and touches her forehead with her palm.

"omo! you're really hot!"

"yeah thanks chewy-ah, i know i'm hot." she grinned sheepishly at the taller girl who frowned at her.

as tzyuyu lets go of her head, sana immediately returns to burying her face in tzuyu's neck, arms still not letting go of her.

tzuyu had almost forget how extra clingy sana was whenever she was sick. not that tzuyu was complaining though but sana was also very stubborn whenever she's under the weather.

"the other unnies went out, it's only us i guess." tzuyu replied as she stroked sana's hair.

normally sana would be delighted to spend the whole day with the younger one but today was an exception.

"let's get you back to bed to rest shall we?"

sana immediately raised her head to look at tzuyu and shook her head vigorously at the suggestion before snuggling back to tzuyu's neck.

"then how bout you go wash up and watch some tv after?" yoda suggested again.

sana whined like a small kid. she didn't want to leave this comfortable spot.

_who exactly is the younger one in this relationship?_ tzuyu thought as she chuckled at sana's cuteness.

"come on you big baby, let's go." tzuyu took sana's hand into hers and tried to get her to move.

but stubborn sana didn't want to of course.

yoda pouted at the squirrel who stood rooted to the ground.

"you want me to piggyback you right?" tzuyu said, still pouting at sana.

giggling was heard.

"fineeee, come on." tzuyu lowered herself in front of the shorter girl to let her climb onto her back.

"ready?" sana nodded.

"then vroom...vroom, let's goooooooo!" bursts of laughter could be heard as tzuyu ran towards the bathroom.

-  
tzuyu lifted sana easily onto the counter top beside the sink.

she reached out to take her toothbrush and toothpaste when the older girl suddenly,

"AHHCHOO!"

she looked up to see yoda jumping back in a fighting stance while holding the toothbrush and toothpaste as if it was a weapon.

sana cocked her head to her side and raised an eyebrow at tzuyu who simply grinned sheepishly.

"heh."

back to the present, tzuyu squeezed some toothpaste out and stood between sana's legs to help brush the squirrel's teeth.

as tzuyu was brushing her teeth, she wrapped her legs around tzuyu's body and STARTED BURSTING OUT IN LAUGHTER FOR NO REASON.

which caused the foam from her mouth to sputter onto poor, innocent tzuyu.

all.over.her

_what great timing._ tzuyu thought as she wiped the foam on her face.

"unnie....." she said softly before making her attack,

"AHA, got you!" tzuyu smeared the foam across sana's cheek as she too burst out laughing.

this went on from about hmm, ten minutes before they both regretted as they had to clean the whole bathroom which was filled with foam.

and finally after 30 MINS, sana had FINALLY FINISHED brushing her teeth.

they were left in comfortable silence while tzuyu was cleaning up the place.

sana, who was still on the countertop, gazed lovingly at the girl.

she gave the world's biggest smile.

she was very thankful of tzuyu's existence.

she was very thankful to be able to call tzuyu, 'hers'.

"what are you smiling at?"

"you."

without warning, tzuyu walked towards sana and stood in front of her.

she looked at her dark brown orbs as they both got lost in each other's eyes.

she smiled before leaning forward and gave sana a small kiss on her soft lips.

they leant their foreheads on each other as tzuyu sighed blissfully.

"chewy-ah....thank you for everything...." the older said softly.

"i love you unnie, thank you for everything too...."

-  
after tzuyu finally made the stubborn girl eat her lunch and some medicine, sana was comfortably laying on the couch while watching some kid's show that was airing on the tv.

MIND YOU, tzuyu had gone through hell trying to make sana eat her food.

after clearing everything up, tzuyu made her way to the couch and plopped herself beside the squirrel who was dozing off.

they sat in comfortable silence as sana leaned her head onto tzuyu's shoulder.

the younger smiled as she saw her slowly falling back to sleep.

she turned the tv off before putting sana into a more comfortable position on the couch and lay beside her.

the older wrapped her arms around tzuyu's waist and snuggled comfortably as they both fell asleep.

-  
murmured voices could be heard as the door opened to reveal the other 7 members.

"oMO, so cuteee" nayeon immediately dropped her bad of groceries as she saw satzu on the couch cuddling and squealed.

"maknae is growing up..." jeongyeon remarked as she 'wiped' a tear away.

"jihyo unnie could never." chaeyoung poked fun at jihyo as the others started laughing hysterically before going to their partners aka michaeng, dahmo and 2yeon.

"well, not sharing my food with you guys then."

"YAH SON CHAEYOUNG-"

"UNNIE, IM SORRY. PLEASE-"

"WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT TRUST? WHAT ABOUT JOKBAL?"

"hmph."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about 3 years ago but decided to publish it here haha hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
